


Forbidden Trysts

by charismapoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: Just some Sevatrix smut





	Forbidden Trysts

The clock chimed in the grand hallway that led into the regal looking foyer of Lestrange Manor, echoing through the empty home as it did so, but it was a sound that brought a soft sigh of relief from Bellatrix Lestrange's lips as she thought to herself what it signified. It meant that her dull husband Rodolphus would be meeting with his brother Rabastan for a night of muggle tortures and drinks at Malfoy Manor while she feigned feverishly sick enough to stay home, though this couldn't be further from the truth about her being ill. No, she had herself an illicit little meeting that night and one that she had been looking forward to for over a week now, one that she would let nothing stand in the way of, she was already all jittery just from the thought alone as she lay in her private bed chambers in her nightclothes. She heard the door begin to creak open, closing her stormy gray eyes to make it look as though she were asleep since she knew it to be her husband checking on her before he went out for the evening, and his departure couldn't come soon enough for her liking, that was just the bottom line of the matter as she heard him whisper that he would be back before morning light as ever, kissing her cheek and making her shudder inwardly from it. It was a loveless marriage, had been since the moment they were betrothed by her mother, but there was no getting out of it so she made up a way to live around him which meant separate bedchambers and not allowing him to touch her without permission.

She listened intently for him to leave, glad to hear the twin Apparation pops outside the front door to signal that the Lestrange brothers were gone for the evening as she threw her blankets off her, making the bed with a flick of her fingers in that general direction as she headed into the lavatory to make herself presentable before the meeting. She lavished herself in a bubble bath as she washed up, taking the time to wash her hair and shave her legs, wanting to be the picture of pristine perfection for the nights events though she was sure said perfection wouldn't last the night. She smirked to herself at the thought as she dried herself off with another flick of her fingers, her hair drying and curling around her face as she slowly, methodically dressed herself in her usual all black attire though this night she chose racy black undergarments such as her favorite corset and knickers set, complete with garter belt and stockings. A note arrived for her as she slid on the tight black gown that she had chosen for the night, stepping into her heels as she picked it up to read the familiar scrawl of her visitor for the evening, a sly smile appearing on her lips as her eyes moved over the words that were chosen.

'I can't wait to ravish your pale frame with my fierce kisses before claiming you once more in ways that you never imagined of me before.'

A hot flash coursed through her at the very thought of him in such a manner, making her fumble for a moment as she put on her dark eyeliner and shadows before applying her blood red lipstick that she had chosen especially for tonight, for him, brushing a hand through her curls as she breathed in deeply, it was nearly time. Telling the house elves to take a hike for the night, she made her way to the door promptly at eleven o'clock, opening it before he even had a chance to raise his fist to knock, her eyes drinking in the sight of him standing there on the doorstep of her manor as a smirk found its way back to her lips. He wore his usual all-black attire, his greasy black hair slicked back from his face as his dark eyes met hers once they had drunk in her outfit hungrily, just the expression that she had been hoping for from him of course as she stepped aside to allow him within the large mansion, making sure that no one had seen him of course as she closed and locked the heavy doors behind him. As she turned, a flash of red caught her attention, seeing the long-stemmed red roses that appeared out of thin air to his hand to be presented to her with a soft gasp of surprise, she of course had not been expecting this at all as she took them. "They're lovely, Severus," she whispered softly, cursing herself for her voice coming out so softly, there was something about him that made her weak in the knees and made a softer side of her emerge from the bitch within. How she hated it, and hated it for him, yet kept begging him for more and more of his precious time.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her take the roses, taking one of her hands and lifting it to his lips to kiss it softly, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so while the scent of her perfume entered his nostrils, allowing his senses to become enraptured by it and bringing forth that familiar longing for her that he felt so often. "I try my best, though they pale in comparison to the true beauty that is the darkest sadist that has stolen away my heart with merely a touch of her hand to my own," he said softly, watching the softest of blushes coming to her cheeks. He knew that she hated the way he was able to make her do so, the way that he brought forth emotions of romance that she had never wanted anything to do with before he had tainted her with the way that he felt for her, he had no regrets aside from her going to Azkaban and he being able to do nothing to help her. Many a night he had released himself from the tightness of his trousers when the need for her arose past the point of being able to contain himself any longer, imagining his strokes along his hard shaft her her own slender fingers, the thought alone making him hard for her once again.

She was going to say something, but he advanced on her, his lips finding her own in a passionate, crushing kiss, her back hitting the wall of the hallway leading into the foyer, and she was overcome at once with her desires for him once again, her arms thrown around his neck almost immediately as she returned his kiss just as hungrily. "God Sev, just the feel of you through your trousers likes this makes my knickers soaked with my need for you, it's hard not to beg you to rip off my clothing and take me here and now," she moaned against his lips, her heart pounding within her chest as she pressed closer to him. How she hated him for making her want him so badly, to taint herself with his half-blood seed within her womb, but she couldn't get enough of him, the ache between her thighs telltale enough that she needed himself before she ever felt how wet he was making her.

"I can't stay away from you Bella, there are nights that I think of you and grow so hard that I beg for even slight release, you are the most addictive substance on the face of the goddamn planet, I crave your scent, your taste all over me," he moaned against her lips as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer, grinding his massively hard cock against her through their clothing. It was true, almost every night his dreams were haunted with her nude form, the way that her fingers would dip between her thighs and disappear within her sweet mound etched into his psyche forevermore as he begged time to speed up and allow her within his arms once more. He longed to pound himself deep within her core over and over again, wishing that these times were not so rare, but he understood why they had to be, why they couldn't let Rodolphus find out about their treacherous affairs. No one could ever know what the two of them shared, what they had shared since he was a mere boy of no more than seventeen years of age when she had been his mentor upon his joining the Death Eaters.

That first time had been a mistake on both their parts, they had both agreed that it would never happen again, not just because of their vast age difference but because she was a married woman that was going to keep her bloodline pure unlike her younger sister and he was a half-blood that wasn't worth two moments of her time, they both agreed that neither of them needed the other and it had been a fluke of weakness and lust. She could still recall the sweet scent of his sweat as it beaded on his forehead while he had thrust into her, he'd had absolutely no skill since he had been a virgin but his cock had been massive in size, and had filled her up to the brim with screaming pleasure that had made her write beneath him the entire night. Rodolphus didn't begin to measure up in width, length or girth to Severus, and he certainly didn't know the ways that made her squirm with a mere touch here or a flick of his tongue there, but the young potions expert had made it his mission to make her writhe with his name upon her full lips. She had left many a deep claw mark on his back and shoulders that first night, and for many more nights to come from there, and every time they were together she could feel the faint scars that she had left upon his flawless skin from the passion they had experienced together.

He could recall their first night together with great detail, the way that his fingers had trembled as he had fumbled to get her corset and knickers off, the dress had been much easier compared to them, taking in her nude frame with baited breath as if he expected her to burst into laughter and tell him that she had changed her mind, but she had not. The taste of her sweet juices on his lips as he had licked the plump lips at the apex of her thighs had nearly been enough to make him burst within his trousers, but he had managed to keep himself together as his tongue explored her sweet center, his fingers digging into her thighs hard enough to leave minute bruises on her pale flesh. Upon unsheathing his cock at long last from the confines of his clothing, the look upon her eyes as she took him in at last had been all the encouragement that he had needed to take their tryst a step further, and though she had had to help guide him within her dripping walls, the feel of her tightening around him had been the most wonderful feeling that he had ever experienced in his entire life. He could have had time stop with his hard shaft within her tight core forevermore and never have grown weary of the feel of her clamped around him as he sucked her hard nipples and dug his fingers into her supple flesh throughout the night until the morning sun had awakened them and parted them from one anothers side.

Nearly twenty years later and still her kisses were like fire that stole away the oxygen from his lungs and her touch sent shivers down his spine as he felt her fight to pull away from him, she had planned this evening he knew and he would do anything that she wished of him...within reason, there were some things that he was still so unsure about that he wasn't sure that he could do them. "Not here, my chambers, I want to be able to lay upon my bed and smell you within my sheets, in my pillows, to breath you in when you're not here you bastard," she moaned, her fingers digging into the familiar points of his back that were forever scarred by her nails. Oh how she hated him, and hated that she needed him so badly that she ached, her clitoris throbbing until she nearly rubbed herself raw from desire, her body reduced to shaking gasps over and over, and it was all his fault. Many nights she had awakened from dreams of him wondering how he had ensnared her senses, bewitched her mind to think of only him, he was her addiction and desire, the only man that she lusted for and she hated him just as much as she loved him, needed him, wanted him and him alone.

"Then take me there, take me anywhere, I can't stand a moment longer of not being buried deep within your core and feeling your body shuddering beneath mine, of not letting you feel the throbbing ache of my shaft as it's trapped within your tight walls," he moaned, his lips kissing over the pulse of her neck, his heart pounding so fast that he was almost surprised that she couldn't hear it within the empty foyer. She took his hand in her own, leading her up the vast staircase though he noticed nothing but the sway of her slender hips in the tight gown that she wore, feeling the quiver within his shaft as he grew hard once again, the effect she had on him was almost instantaneous and was something that he desired to feel over and over again because he couldn't stand not being within her. It wasn't long before she opened the door to her private chambers and allowed him within the room to look upon the four poster bed that sat against the wall awaiting her return, the Victorian curtains that hung on the windows, the dark wallpaper and that candles that were suddenly ablaze to light the room. She had gone to an inordinate amount of trouble to make sure that the room looked like a dark romantic setting, and he was of course willing to oblige any and every fantasy that she had in mind for the scene that she had created for the two of them.

"It's a silly notion but...well...bloody Hell, I had this entire thing thought out and now can't tell you what I had in mind, it's just that stupid," she said with a shake of her head, turning her back to him and allowing him to stare at her from behind as the candlelight illuminated her perfection. He thought he had it figured out though, she hated romance and anything to do with it, but he had always wondered if that was because she had never had a chance or someone to experience a truly romantic night with, and if this was any indication of that then he knew exactly what she had had in mind. He stepped up behind her and let his hands rest upon her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder gently as he pressed against her from behind, hearing her soft release of breath as she relaxed back into him, her fingers resting on his hands gently. "Sev..." she whispered softly, never one to be so soft and gentle, she almost wondered what the Hell was wrong with her for wanting something like this but she made no objections or movement to stop him.

"Shhhh," was his only reply, he was going to give her the most romantic night of her life no matter what it took, and could only hope that she would allow him to do so before her usual sadistic and arrogant demeanor overtook her once more, he never faulted her for the way that she was raised nor for the way that Azkaban has sent her spiraling closer to madness, but he yearned to show her that not everything in the world needed to be rough and bloody. To show her that there were times when she could be soft and show the side of her that was reserved for him and him alone, even if it was only ever to him, to show her that not everyone in the world was out to get her like she seemed to think so often, no he wanted to give her something better than that. His fingers nimbly caught the zipper of her gown and pulled it down, the sound echoing throughout the bedchamber as it came to rest at the bottom, allowing the back of her corset and the tiniest line of her knickers to show, just enough to see that she had on a garter belt to hold onto her thigh high stockings. Gently he tugged the dress over her hips so that it pooled at her feet on the floor before he lifted her gently to lay her on the bed, sitting on his knees as her legs splayed slightly around his knees, taking in the sight of her pouting lips as their eyes met before wandering down the curves of her breasts within the corset, down her flat stomach and along her pelvis to the sweet mound that lay covered beneath a thin, wet line of satin. "Beautiful," he breathed, his breath heavy, his cock throbbing as his hands trailed up her thighs gently.

She let her lips part, the softest of moans escaping her lips as his fingers traced along her thighs and up towards her hips, unable to let a single response come to mind let alone to find it's way to her lips as she watched him and let him do what he would to her, her heels digging in gently to the bed. She felt his hands pull her up so that they were chest to chest, his lips seeking hers and she obliged hungrily, her fingers digging into his shirt as his fingers fumbled with the ties to her corset for a moment before she felt it loosen around her at long last, helping him to get it off her slender, pale frame and toss is aside as her breasts spilled free at last. The feel of his hands upon the tender flesh made her gasp, her nipples hard from the cool air of the room as his tongue parted her lips and pushed against her own, her fingers digging into his shirt deeper, longing to feel him touching more tender parts of her but she knew that he was going to draw this out, that he knew exactly what she had wanted without her saying a word. The damnable bastard knew her better than she knew herself and it irritated her in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe yet turned her on beyond her wildest fantasies to know that the one man in the world she should be avoiding like the plague knew her so well. She wanted him worse now than she had when she had pictured this evening in her head, there was nothing that she wouldn't do to have him then and there.

He lay her back down on the bed once the corset was gone between them, watching the way her voluptuous breasts lay upon her, the candlelight making them seem more forbidden than they already were as his fingers gently moved to the sides of her knickers, inching them down her long legs before tossing them aside, the garter belt and stockings would stay at least for now, as would the spiked heels that she wore. He recalled the first time that she had ever worn heels during one of their passionate escapades, the way that the heels had dug into his buttocks and the sharp thrill of pain that had remained for days later, he had never felt anything so wonderful before in his entire life. He kissed her lips once more, lingering as his tongue flicked over her lips though never entering her mouth, to which he heard a soft and somewhat petulant huff come from her that made him smirk, how he loved having such an effect upon her like this. He moved down the line of her body, taking the time to flick each nipple with his tongue roughly before continuing upon his descent down the line of her body, splaying her legs open even more as he did so and breathing her scent in when he reached his destination, her scent driving him more wild than ever before as he kissed just above the slit of her lips. Her sharp intake of breath made him shiver with need and desire to taste her, feeling like it had been hundreds of years instead of just the few short weeks that had separated them this time.

She moaned as she felt his fingers gently part her labia, her back arching slightly as his fingers traced along the wetness that had gathered from clit to backside before feeling them enter her tight, dripping hole, her walls contracting around him with a soft cry of pure delight at the sensation, she hadn't realized just how badly she had needed him until this very moment. When his lips found her sensitive nub, she shivered with need, his hot mouth filling her entire body with warmth as her fingers found their way to his hair, sliding through the greasy-looking strands to find them soft and dry between her index and middle fingers. She wrapped her fingers within his ebony locks, not wishing to remove them as he took her in such a fashion, shivering once more as he pressed closer, his lips and tongue devouring her as his fingers dove in deeply within her core, a finger pressing it's way against her arse and making her tense at first before relaxing and allowing him within. The feel of his fingers made her want to explode so badly, a sensation that she wasn't at all accustomed to feeling so soon, but with all the attention that he was paying to her, she could hardly keep her wits about her without letting herself succumb to his every will.

Feeling her allow his finger within an area that they had never discussed before excited him, and Severus felt his cock harden even more as his hips ground into the bed while he flicked her sweet, throbbing clitoris with his tongue, his fingers pushed within her as far as he could get them as his free hand slid beneath her to squeeze her sweet arse cheek within it. He was completely at her will and mercy, the scent and taste of her drove him crazy and he felt unable to do anything to break away from her now, he needed her and wanted her, had the desire to make her cry out throughout his time there with her as many times as he could. He felt her growing closer to her breaking point, feeling her walls contract hard around his fingers, felt her shiver harder as her breaths came close to sputtering gasps, a whisper of his name hanging on the air, it was then that he pulled back from her, his eyes meeting hers once again as he withdrew himself and sat upon his knees. He slowly pulled his shirt off his body to bare his muscular arms and chest to her, he had made sure to stay in the best condition that he could for her while she had been away from him, and he would always continue to do so. He watched her eyes wander over his nude upper body as he slowly, methodically got his pants open and slid them and his underwear off to reveal himself to her fully.

She took in the sight of his raging hard rod, the soft nestle of curls at the base and the way the vein throbbing along the length of his shaft before taking in the largish head that was slick with precum, awaiting her every desire as she licked her lips, feeling as though she had not had him within her for so long now. Her fingers gently slid along the length of his erection, taking in the feel of him before sliding to his base and along the tender testicles that were aching for her attention, and she knew that she wanted to experience him without having to rush, without the harsh pleasures that she was so accustomed to, but suddenly he was above her and pinning her slightly to the bed. "Severus," Bellatrix whimpered softly, but he wouldn't let up and she understood without him saying a word, that this was his night to be all that she needed and more, that he wouldn't be letting up until she was completely and utterly fulfilled, something that she didn't think that she would ever enjoy until this very moment. She lay back and let him have his way tonight, wanting to know the things that he would do to her, the things that he wished to do to her and so much more, watching him as he moved so that he was nestled between her legs, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she was sure it would explode.

"Oh Bellatrix," he whispered softly as his lips met hers in a soft but passionate kiss, his aching cock pressing against her wet entrance, silently begging for pleasure that he could only get from being within her again, feeling her hips arch as if allowing him the permission to enter her wet walls once again as his tongue found hers, allowing her to taste her sweetness upon his mouth. He entered then, slowly and teasingly, allowing himself to enter her inch by devastatingly slow inch, filling her up little by little and hearing her soft whimpers of need against his lips as he did so, a smile coming to his lips against her own as he did so. He pushed within her fully, allowing them both a moment to adjust before slowly beginning to set a rhythm to the way that his hips met hers, feeling her every arch and soft gasp with each motion that he made against her, savoring the feel of her wet walls clenching his very hard shaft. Each thrust was pure bliss, a moan escaping his lips as his fingers held her arms above her head, letting them entwine with hers as he made slow, sweet love to her, feeling her knees press into his hips as her heels pressed against the dimples of his backside, the familiar pain making him shiver against her as he deepened the kiss.

Each rise and fall of her hips, the feel of the tip of his erection gently hitting her cervix made Bellatrix want to lose control, a part of her wanting to beg him to take her hard and fast like she was used to but not wanting to let go of this sweet, tender moment that she already hated but knew that she loved more than words could ever begin to say as her fingers squeezed his gently. Her back arched, her breasts pressed flush to his chest as she whimpered softly against his lips, the taste of herself lingering between them as her tongue caressed his gently while their hips rose and fell together in a perfect and harmonious union. Never before had she ever imagined that something so slow and gentle could make her melt so much and bring her more pleasure than any amount of pain that she had ever wished to experience in her life, this was even better than their first tryst together and made her want to relive it over and over, she was glad that it was happening within her bedchamber tonight. She shivered, she was being brought so close to the edge that she wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want things to end so soon but she could feel his rhythm starting to slip, feel his hips trying to move into hers with a harsh connection that he was fighting back, her heart racing as she felt her orgasm rushing up to meet her at last.

The way that her back arched and the cry that emitted from her lips when she threw her head back from her pulsing orgasm was enough to bring his own, a muffled cry emitting from his lips as he buried his face between her breasts, his grip on her hands letting go as he clung to her with a harsh shiver that he felt from his head to his toes as his seed spilled deep within her womb. He felt her fingers digging into his shoulders now that her hands were free, shaking at the pain that he felt as he thrust into her deeply once more, bringing about another wave of pleasure for them both that they rode out together, kissing along her breasts but making sure not to leave noticeable marks that would get her in trouble later on. He held her close as she fought to regain her breathing, his body trembling above hers before he gently slid his flaccid cock from within her and lay beside her, watching her as she rolled to her side to look him in the eyes, neither of them speaking a word as their breathing began to return to normal. He wasn't sure what he expected her to say, something snide really since she was infamous for such things, but as she leaned forward to chastely kiss his lips he found himself in a shock, he had been sure that she would have something negative to say about this entire experience as he kissed her back softly, cupping her cheek with one hand.

"I love you, goddamn you," she whispered, ever conflicted with the way that she felt and the way that she was supposed to feel for him, her darkest heart craving him with every beat that it put out while the pureblood within her wanted to make him leave and never return, it was a constant struggle within herself that her heart always seemed to win, each and every time.

"And I love you, even though I know that you don't wish me to," he whispered in return, closing his eyes as he kissed her once more, he knew that she was conflicted and that if they were to be found out that it would cost her more than just her marriage, her own mother would disown her as she had her second daughter for what she viewed as betrayal. He didn't want that for her and would do whatever it took to make sure that he wasn't the cause for such a shameful thing, even if that meant that he could never be with her the way that he so desired to be, he was willing to do whatever it took to keep what he had with her and to make sure that she never lost anything as a result of it. He could hear the clock chiming downstairs, knew that he would have to be getting back to Hogwarts soon unless he wanted to explain to that horrible Umbridge bitch where he had been and why it was none of her damned concern, yet all he wanted was to stay there within her arms for just awhile longer. She must have noted the chimes since she suddenly sat upright, and he knew that it was time for their tryst to come to an end, something that he wasn't sure that he wanted to have right now but he knew the risks that would come to them both and shuddered to think what the consequences would be.

"You have to be getting back soon," she muttered as she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe to pull on over her nude frame, leaving him to get dressed as she walked into the lavatory to clean herself up, looking at her reflection in the dim light and wondering why she was making herself so distant towards him when he had given her the night that she had once only ever dreamed of having. She shook her head, scolding herself as she walked back into her bedchamber to see that he was almost fully dressed, watching the muscles in his back as he pulled his shirt back on before getting his shoes, her eyes lingering on every inch of his body as she felt her heart begin to race once more. What the Hell was it about Severus Snape that made her burn within to touch him, to experience him over and over again without a second thought or care in the world? She had never been able to answer that question no matter how many times that she had asked herself over and over, there was never an answer, never an explanation, it was just wonderfully him and that was all there was to it. She stepped closer to him once he was standing, sliding her hands along his strong back and shoulders, feeling the tension dissipate from them almost immediately which brought a smile back to her lips.

"Show me out then?" he asked softly, his eyes closing the moment that she touched him, he hated that these meetings were always so short and far between, he craved her each and every moment that they were apart, unable to think of anything but her and knowing that it was starting to make him neglect things like grading papers and lecturing students for their stupidity. Still, it was impossible to grade papers when one kept fantasizing about a woman like Bellatrix in her Slytherin uniform bent over his desk with her knickers pulled down to her knees to expose all of her sweet, bare arse for a good spanking before a good fucking, it was a fantasy that he had often. The thought alone made his cock twinge in his trousers, he was already hard and ready for her again, he had to leave before he begged her to take him and have her way with him over and over again, there was no time for that before her husband arrived and he had trouble sneaking back onto the grounds of the school undetected.

"Of course," she said in response, watching him turn around and looking up at him, her stormy eyes taking in the look of his dark ones, her need for him arising once more as she slid her hand into his to lead him out into the hallway, stopping in front of a closed door as a horrifically wonderful idea came to mind, a wicked grin appearing on her lips as she opened the door with a wave of her hand and led him inside. The room was dark before the candles erupted into flame within the wall sconces that decorated the walls to shed light where it needed to be, the bed a mess against the far wall, the desk devoid of all paperwork and most anything else save for a photograph or two. Rodolphus' bedchamber was a rather plain place indeed, he spent more time here than anywhere and yet had never gotten around to decorating it at all, his hopes still high that one day Bellatrix would come around and wish to share the master bedroom with him at long last, fat chance if you asked her.

"Bella, what are we doing in here?" Severus asked, looking over at the dark-haired vixen that had such a mischievous grin within her eyes as she shut the door behind them and pushed him onto the bed, the satin sheets soft under his hands as he looked at her just as she let her robe fall open and to her feet with a soft grin. He had to force back a soft whimper as she walked towards him, her heels making no noise on the rug that stood by the bed, her fingers grabbing at his trousers and getting them off with almost no effort along with his underwear before pushing him flat on his back, his heart racing as it felt as though it were stuck in his throat. She pulled his shirt off next, leaving him completely naked and hard on her husband's bed, something that sent a thrill throughout his entire body because he knew that they shouldn't be in there, yet the thought of pounding her sweet pussy with his rock-hard cock right there made him feel a wave of desire unlike any that he had ever felt before. He gazed at her, wondering just what she had in mind for him now that she had him nude and at her complete mercy, loving when she took control like this.

With a smirk, she flicked a finger at him and watched as satin cord appeared as if from thin air to tie him spread-eagle upon the bed, gazing upon her handiwork as he fought against the bindings, as if testing their strength to see if they had any give whatsoever only to find out that they in fact did not, his eyes meeting hers as she crawled onto the bed between his legs. "We're going to make a despicable mess of Roddy's bedchamber, Lord knows it gets no decent use and it's not like he will notice anyway, besides you know that you want it, I saw that disgusting glint in your eyes Sevvy, you want me so bad right here on my husband's bed," she purred, her hands on either side of his hips as she propped herself above him, her breasts pressing against his hard length. His reaction alone made her want him all over again, feeling that familiar slickness that spread along the hot slit of her lower body, making her wet and ready for him once again as she licked a wet line along his pelvis to the base of his cock without touching it. He had tortured her with their soft, gentle lovemaking where she had been unable to lavish his gorgeous member with attention, something that she couldn't let him leave without letting her have, moving so that she was sitting on his chest gently, her slick juices pooling upon his flesh and making him shiver.

"I do, I do so much," he whimpered, fighting against the ties, the view of her hot, wet core open and awaiting him there upon his chest almost too much, and he longed to drive his tongue, his fingers, his engorged manhood within her and ravage her as he had promised to do before he had ever gotten here earlier that evening. He watched her with a longing as she rolled so that her ass and sweet mound were just inches within his reach but alas, there was no reaching them which was why she had positioned herself in such a manner, making him moan as her fingers wrapped around his thick base and gently pulled up to the tip only to repeat the action back to the base then back again. He moaned loudly, her scent arousing him and making him harder still as she slowly lowered her face down to lick a long, wet line from the base to the tip of his cock, then back down the underside, making him squirm beneath her, he was at her mercy and there was nowhere else that he would rather be than right there. He arched the best that he could from the sensation, the ties biting into his wrists and ankles, she was giving him no way to touch her without her explicit permission, which only served to turn him on further.

She smirked as she heard his moans, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him as she lowered her head to take the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth, lavishing it with small sucks as she wrapped her tongue around it once flicking the slit on the head of it, feeling him shuddering beneath her before she slowly started to take him in further. She slid the entire length of him into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat before sliding down in, sucking him hard as her arse lifted up from his chest, giving him a full view as to how dripping wet that she was but not allowing him to reach her still, wanting to drive him wild as she began to bob her head up and down on his erection. His shaft was so hard and thick that she almost had trouble getting her head to bounce on him the way that she liked from this angle, but she managed to figure it out without choking on him, hearing his soft cries of her name and smiling around her mouthful of him, she loved the way that she had such control over him. She slid a hand down to his balls, feeling them to make sure that they weren't growing tight since she intended to torture him properly, noting that they were wet from her saliva slipping down him, using that to slick her fingers before pressing them against his hot arse, feeling him tense then relax as she had moments earlier to allow her to enter.

The feeling of her fingers sliding into him made him want to burst all the faster, but he managed not to do so, wanting to let her have her way and enjoy anything that she desired of him, but her fingers rubbing his prostate made him shiver in ways that he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before, it was something he found quite desirable. He felt his balls beginning to grow tight and realized that she must have noticed as well as her other hand found them and tugged on them, the pain making him cry out but making his orgasm die down as well, she was in complete control and she was showing him that she was the one in charge this time. He felt her pull off his cock at long last, removing her finger from him as she pressed back, her sweet mound flush on his lips and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue within her core once more, feeling her move her hips as he thrust it into her, savoring the sweet taste of her upon his lips before she moved off him. She turned, her eyes meeting his as she straddled his hips, letting his erection slip between her labia without entering her, the teasing driving him mad to the point of crying out in frustration, which was apparently what she wanted as the delightful glee appeared within her eyes.

"Awww Sevvy, do you need it that bad," she cooed at him teasingly, bringing her hips up to grasp his length firmly before guiding him into her tight hole once more, feeling her walls once more clench around his firm size with a moan, tossing her head back, never allowing the ties to release him as she took what was rightfully hers. He filled her up all the way as she sank down on him, taking him fully within her before she began to move her hips roughly, bouncing down on his thick rod with a cry of complete ecstasy as she danced above him, his eyes all for her as he gazed upon her with a growl of a moan at the way that she took him. "You belong to me," she moaned as she rode him hard and long, wanting to bring him to his breaking point and over it only to do it again, she was completely and utterly fixated on him and the feel of him within her hot core as her walls grew even wetter than ever, each time she pressed down on his cock a wet slap emitting from their flesh meeting.

"Forever," he managed to utter with a moan, she was so tight and wet that he couldn't handle it, his fingers gripping the ties as they bit into him as he came close to releasing within her, unable to hold back any longer from the need that he felt for her and the desire to please her fully without a second thought of his own needs. He was so close that he couldn't hold back when his hips bucked harshly up into hers with a cry of her name escaping his lips, his hot, thick seed spilling within her as she moaned, throwing her head back as her own wave of pleasure crashed into her, leaving them both breathless as their hot liquids mingled together and dripped along them and onto Rodolphus' bedsheets without a second thought. For a moment Severus couldn't catch his breath as he felt the ties loosen before disappearing entirely, and with that a second wind caught him as he grabbed Bella and pressed her face down against the bed, getting behind her and slamming his hard length back into her wet core once more, hearing her cries of pleasure beneath him. He thrust hard and fast into her, a hand on her back between her shoulder blades keeping her locked in place against the bed as her fingers dug into it, her heels digging into his thighs when her feet raised off the bed with the force of his pounding within her.

She cried out against the bed, the remnants of her blood red lipstick lost in the sea of black satin sheets as her beloved drove her down against the mattress with each and every thrust of his hard cock within her tight walls, her lust at an all-time high as he did so, this was just what she needed before he left and what she would be fantasizing about later that evening when she touched herself if she didn't pass out from exhaustion first. His fingers entwining in her hair made her whimper before he pulled on it to bringing her up off the bed, her breasts bouncing against her chest hard as she felt her back hit flush against his chest, her arse pressed against his pelvis as his free hand gave it a hard slap, leaving a large and red hand-print on her right arse cheek. The sting made her whimper as he did it again, making her shiver as she brought a hand to grasp his wrist, her other hand sliding between her thighs to rub her aching clit as he had his way with her, making her tremble as he pounded her so hard that she could feel his hard balls slapping against her with each thrust. "Yes...fuck yes," she cried out, receiving a hard slap once more for her use of swear words, she knew how this game went and it was one that she found herself looking forward to quite often.

"You know the rules about swearing Miss Black, that will be detention and a good spanking," he growled against her ear, feeling her shiver in desire as a smirk came to his lips, how he enjoyed making her feel hot and bothered when he said such dirty things to her, and how he would love to do nothing more than to make those things a reality within his office someday. He felt her grow tight around him, knew that she was so close that she wouldn't be able to hold back, her slick juices pouring down her thighs and his own to stain the bedsheets with their scent beneath them before she cried out loudly. Her back arched sharply as he held her close to him, her shuddering and moans making him explode within her deeply once more, his grip on her never lessening as he continued to thrust deep into her throughout the waves of their orgasms once more before letting her go to fall to the bed, his cock buried deep within her still as he looked down at her. He slowly, teasingly pulled his length from within her, letting it slide against her arse as if to enter it, more to see her reaction that anything else, hearing the wanting whimper coming from her lips though he did not give her what she desired as she pressed back to take him in such a manner, smirking breathlessly as he debated on it or not.

"Please Professor Snape, I need to be punished," she whimpered breathlessly, her fingers gripping the bedsheets as she waited to see if he would enter her this way, she wanted it much to her own surprise, wanted to experience each and every thing that she could with him but she found that he pulled away from her then without giving her what her aching body thought that it needed. She cried out in surprise when he dragged her off the bed, surprised to find herself bent over Rodolphus' desk as a shiver of delight came over her, her fingers gripping the edge of it as a cry escaped her lips when she received a hard smack to her bum from him with a hard object that she couldn't identify at first before realizing it was his wand. She wriggled with each smack that she received, each one making her wet and ready all over again for him as she felt him press against her once again, whimpering softly at the feel of his hard shaft sliding between her lips without entering, the same way she had teased him earlier. She held her breath, she didn't know what to expect once the spanking had stopped, every inch of her body tensed and ready for anything that he might do to her, an excited thrill coursing through her at the endless thoughts of what he may do to her.

He smirked as he watched her wriggle, knowing that she wanted more and knowing that he would oblige as he gripped the base of his hard shaft and guided it once more into her awaiting core, thrusting all the way within her all at once and hearing her cry out as he watched her fingers dig into the edge of the desk harshly. He gripped her hips tight as he slammed his hard length into her over and over, the scent of her making him shudder, he wanted her more and more despite how late the hour was getting, knowing that this couldn't last forever but not caring what could happen should they be caught together. He thrust deeper than ever, feeling his head hit her cervix hard and the cry that it brought from her pouting lips as he wrapped his fingers in her hair once more while pumping his hips against hers, the slaps of their skin meeting making him want to explode with delight into her womb once more but he managed to refrain. He could hear her whimpers, her moans, and knew that she was close as she pushed back to meet his every thrust, letting his fingers enter her sweet, tight arse gently and feeling her tense and arch further into him as she gently pushed them into her, thrusting them in unison with his hips within her tight walls.

She couldn't help but to cry out, her moans growing frantic as she felt his fingers once more while he took her, her nails digging into the firm wood of the desk as she shivered, fighting back her orgasm to the best of her abilities though she wanted nothing more than to give into him now, he was making her feel too many things all at once that she couldn't handle. She arched sharply as her release overtook her by surprise, sending her writhing against the desk as she pushed back into him, feeling him explode within her once more and leaving them both breathless and gasping against one another as he withdrew first his fingers and then his flaccid cock from within her, both of them spent. The chiming of the clock downstairs told her that her husband would be home any moment and that he would soon have trouble sneaking back onto the grounds unnoticed, wishing that time could stand still for just this one moment and never let either of them move from each other ever again. "Roddy will be home soon, you have to go before he catches us," she whispered breathlessly, still bent over the desk and unable to move until she forced herself to stand on her rather shaky legs.

"Yes...yes of course..." Severus said, managing to get to his feet to grab his clothing and dress quickly, helping her to gather her robe and pull it onto her aching body, neither of them giving the bed another thought as they exited the room and she led him down the stairs and into the foyer to leave. He grabbed her, kissing her deeply, emitting a moan against her lips that brought a whimper of her own against his as she pressed herself to him, neither of them saying another word as he stole away into the night and she headed back to her room to make sure there was no evidence of anything left behind. With a wave of her hand, the candles were extinguished and sent back to where they had been before as she slid back into her nightclothes once more and got into bed to feign sleep just before Rodolphus came home and walked into her room to check on her. Content to find her fast asleep as she had been before he had left, he walked back out, never noticing the smile upon her lips as she breathed in the remnants of her night with Severus and fantasized about the wild time in her husband's bedchamber. With that, Bellatrix fell fast asleep to her dreams at last.


End file.
